Corrente de mentiras
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Oneshot se passando num universo alternativo. A pedido de Sasuke, que não queria ir ao jantar na casa de Naruto e Hinata, Sakura conta uma pequena mentira. Mas ela não imaginava que uma pequena mentira se transformaria numa grande confusão. A ideia para a fic não é minha, viu?


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Corrente de mentiras**

18 horas. Casa da família Uchiha.

Sakura Uchiha (anteriormente Haruno) estava sentada no sofá da sala, assistindo televisão, quando seu marido Sasuke Uchiha chegou em casa, exausto e resmungando.

**Sasuke: **Sakura, estou morto de cansado. Vou jantar e depois ir para a cama.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun, você não se esqueceu de nada? Hoje é dia 10! Combinamos de jantar com o Naruto e a Hinata, lembra?

**Sasuke: ***indignado* Era só o que me faltava! *cruzando os braços, emburrado* Não vou a jantar nenhum!

**Sakura: ***girando os olhos* _Agora ele virou criança, que coisa! _Sasuke-kun, o jantar já está marcado há duas semanas! Se não formos, será falta de consideração com o Naruto e a Hinata!

**Sasuke: **Eu não vou assim mesmo! Liga para a Hinata e inventa uma desculpa!

**Sakura: ***suspirando* Está bem, vou inventar alguma coisa. _Afinal, o que eu não faço pelo meu marido?_

Dito e feito. Sakura ligou para a casa da família Uzumaki e, quando Hinata atendeu, inventou uma desculpa.

**Sakura: **Sei que é em cima da hora, Hinata, mas liguei para avisar que o Sasuke-kun chegou em casa com um pouco de febre, então não poderemos ir ao jantar.

**Hinata: **Puxa, que pena! Eu preparei minha especialidade, mas tudo bem. Que tal marcarmos a janta para amanhã, se Sasuke-san estiver melhor?

**Sakura: **Claro! Combinado.

Sakura desligou o telefone, aliviada. A mentira, apesar de não gostar de mentir, havia funcionado! Claro que agora teria que avisar ao Sasuke que jantariam amanhã, mas isso era de menos. Tudo havia ficado bem, afinal.

Ou era isso que ela pensava.

Mais tarde, depois do jantar, o casal já estava na cama quando a campainha tocou.

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Quem será a esta hora? Melhor eu ir atender.

Sakura já ia levantar da cama, mas Sasuke segurou seu pulso.

**Sasuke: **Já é tarde para sair da cama. Deixe tocar! Eles vão achar que não tem ninguém em casa e vão embora!

**Sakura: ***voltando a se deitar* Está bem, mas acho bom não ser nada importante.

De fato, a campainha parou de tocar, como Sasuke dissera. Mas 40 minutos depois, foi a vez do telefone tocar. Como ele ficava ao lado da cama, Sakura não precisou se levantar para atende-lo, e logo escutou a voz de Hinata.

**Hinata: **Alô, Sakura?

**Sakura: **Hinata? Por que está ligando tão tarde?

**Hinata: **Queria saber como o Sasuke-san está. O Naruto-kun teve algo parecido esses dias e queria dar umas dicas. A gente tocou a campainha e ninguém atendeu!

**Sakura: **Er... ahn... não ouvimos! Quanto ao Sasuke-kun, a febre dele piorou e... ele está com dores no corpo.

**Sasuke: ***girando os olhos* _Mais essa agora. Melhor eu ajudar a Sakura antes que ela estrague tudo. _Diz que surgiu pintas vermelhas no rosto!

**Sakura: **Ele está com o rosto coberto de pintas vermelhas.

**Hinata: ***chocada* O quê? Então é grave! Estamos indo aí.

**Sakura: ***em pânico* Não, espera!

Mas era tarde demais: Hinata já havia desligado o telefone.

**Sakura: ***levantando da cama, desesperada* Essa não! Agora eles estão vindo para cá! O que eu faço?

**Sasuke: **Ahn... diga que o remédio que o médico receitou foi milagroso e que estou tão bem que podemos ir jantar!

**Sakura: ***indignada* Sasuke-kun, essa mentira não vai colar! Eles estão desconfiados!

**Sasuke: **Nesse caso, só nos resta uma coisa a fazer. Pegue papel e caneta.

Sakura saiu do quarto e, segundos depois, voltou com o que Sasuke havia pedido.

**Sasuke: **Escreve aí "Sasuke piorou, e achamos melhor procurar atendimento médico. Ligaremos do hospital".

**Sakura: **Mas eles podem querer ligar para o hospital à nossa procura!

**Sasuke: **Até parece que eles vão saber qual é o hospital.

**Sakura: **Telefonarão para todos, eu sei! A Hinata nunca vai nos perdoar por ter jogado o prato especial dela fora!

**Sasuke: ***suspirando* Está bem, está bem! Então coloque "Sasuke piorou, e o médico achou melhor interna-lo em sua clínica particular. O telefone é 3329-5590".

**Sakura: ***confusa* Esse não é o telefone do seu escritório?

**Sasuke: **Sim, e nós vamos para lá agora. Coloque um casaco.

Apressados, Sasuke e Sakura colocaram casacos por cima dos pijamas e, depois de pendurarem o bilhete na porta, foram de carro até o local onde Sasuke trabalhava.

Como esperado, o telefone tocou, e após Sasuke conseguir explicar para o porteiro do prédio sobre sua presença ali, no meio da madrugada, conseguiram chegar ao escritório.

**Sakura: ***apertando o nariz* Clinica Rochedo.

**Sasuke: ***observando-a falar ao telefone, indignado* _Rochedo? Esse foi o melhor nome que ela pôde pensar? _*suspirando* _Sem dúvida, é a Hinata no telefone. É o cúmulo o que se faz por amizade._

**Sakura: ***ainda apertando o nariz* Só um minuto, que vou chama-la.

Sakura esperou alguns segundos, antes de atender com sua voz normal.

**Sakura: **Oi Hinata! Sim, o Sasuke está péssimo. As pintas no rosto dele aumentaram, e as unhas estão ficando azuis... Não, vocês não precisam vir para cá!

**Sasuke: **Diz que é contagioso!

**Sakura: **É contagioso! Nem eu posso chegar perto dele! Aliás, eu acho que vão colocar proteção em volta da clínica e bloquear as ruas aqui perto. Estão desconfiando que é um vírus africano e...

**Naruto: ***pegando o telefone, irritado* Pode parar que eu já saquei tudo, dattebayoh! Coloca o Teme no telefone AGORA!

**Sasuke: ***notando Sakura afastar o ouvido do telefone* O que foi?

**Sakura: ***estendendo o telefone, trêmula* O Naruto quer falar com você.

**Sasuke: **Diz que estou muito doente e não posso ser incomodado.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun, é sério! Ele parece zangado!

**Sasuke: **Está bem, está bem! *pegando o telefone* Alô?

Mal ele disse "alô", foi obrigado a afastar o ouvido do telefone, pois Naruto começou a gritar.

**Naruto: **VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA, TEME? EU BEM QUE DESCONFIEI QUANDO VI O NÚMERO DO TELEFONE! ESQUECEU QUE TRABALHO NA SALA AO LADO DA SUA?

**Sasuke: ***arregalando os olhos* Ih, é mesmo!

**Naruto: **EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ A SAKURA-CHAN MENTIR PRA GENTE! ESTAMOS INDO AÍ AGORA! E SE RESOLVER FUGIR, EU DOU QUEIXA NA POLÍCIA!

* * *

**Haru: **O Naruto-san ficou muito bravo?

Haru, o primeiro filho de Sasuke e Sakura, tinha acabado de ouvir da mãe a história sobre a corrente de mentiras que havia causado uma confusão.

**Sakura: **Sem dúvida. Ele xingou o seu pai até não poder mais. E a Hinata ficou duas semanas sem falar comigo. *pausa* Agora você entende o preço de mentir?

**Haru: ***chateado* Sim. Me desculpe ter colocado no vizinho a culpa pela janela quebrada.

**Sakura: ***sorriso leve* Esse é o meu garoto.

De fato, uma lição foi aprendida naquele dia. Mentiras podem te colocar numa encrenca maior do que contar a verdade.

Os ouvidos do Sasuke que o digam!

FIM!


End file.
